


Kingdom Hearts IV: Queen of Kingdom Hearts

by SkyBirdTitania



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Kingdom Hearts Fusion, Disney, Disney Movies, Disney References, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Games, Gen, Keyblades (Kingdom Hearts), Kingdom Hearts References, My First Work in This Fandom, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Post-Kingdom Hearts I, Post-Kingdom Hearts II, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Pre-Kingdom Hearts I, Pre-Kingdom Hearts II, Queen - Freeform, Romance, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-27 18:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyBirdTitania/pseuds/SkyBirdTitania
Summary: Claire, a little girl mistakenly sent out to fight in the Keyblade War, remains the last one standing in the midst of millions of Keyblades. She becomes the brilliant heart-like moon in the sky; Kingdom Hearts. Throughout history, Claire has become active in the lives of Terra, Aqua, Ventus and Sora - not really realizing that she is the cause of the darkness itself.





	1. Prologue - Opening

* * *

At first, the world just seemed to be a distant fairy tale. Every different story remained linked, and the world remained in eternal eclipse of the light. The Kingdom Hearts, before you knew it as the epitome of Darkness it is today, was the source of the light in the Darkness; it held within its protection an X-blade - two massively powerful keyblades melded together to make the ultimate war weapon. It was with that that Kingdom Hearts created a shadow amidst its light; from that shadow it created Darkness across the land. With that darkness, anxiety and fear were created. The Darkness spread to far corners of the world, especially into the hearts of millions who later brought chaos on the battlefield. The war that killed my parents, the war that made me end my human life and begin one in complete darkness. In order to stop the spreading of the Darkness, I watched as many created copies of the Keyblades - and I sent them on an adventure concerning the possible defilement of our whole world...

and to find the little piece of light in my heart that I have left.


	2. Birth By Sleep - Meeting the Spirit Of...?

* * *

 

" _Claire._ " The distant voice echoed vibrantly through the empty space, so loudly that her eyes cracked open quickly; and taking in the surroundings around her. There was nothing but white in this peculiar world, when she turned around she finally noticed the bubbling dark mist fighting with the light. She had no idea what was going on, she had been sleeping for as long as she could remember that she forgot what the world looked like. As the protector of Kingdom Hearts, she could not age in this realm. " _Come to me in your physical form_."  
  
She turned around again, floating through the air, and immediately saw the outline of a strange figure. The figure of the one species that she was, and forgot about.  
  
_What is it called? It starts with H..._  
  
She thought for a moment, racking through her none-existent brain. She was only a fragment of Kingdom Hearts, the protector of the X-Blade, a tiny but major piece in something even bigger. Then it suddenly came to her.  
  
_I'm still Human!_  
  
A bright light enveloped her sight, it took her to the place of the voice. The darkest place she had ever seen, an broken alter, and the figure stood in the centre of it all; staring at her.  
  
It took a minute before her world stopped spinning, and the first thing she noticed was her hands. Something vibrated in her entity, until her hands reached up and clutched something solid; a head.  
  
She had a body.  
  
She took a moment to process everything: her lessened sight, the feeling of touch, how the taste of the air felt on her tongue, how silky smooth her shoulder length blonde hair was.  
  
The figure in front of her seemed transparent, it was clear that it was a boy, a small boy with spikey hair who seemed to be around her age.  
  
" _I'm here to discuss the fate of Kingdom Hearts, and the X-Blade."_ The boy said.  
  
"...The fate of Kingdom Hearts?" She replied back, remembering the black bubbling mist that she saw when she woke up.  
  
" _Yes."_ The boy nodded.  _"When you became Kingdom Hearts, the lives of many were destroyed. The lives of the living have slowly become corrupt, and those who seek the light are stopping at no means to achieve that end. Their are dark souls that seek the X-Blade, for copies are just not powerful enough to summon Kingdom Hearts itself. You will meet many of these souls on your journey-"_  
  
"My journey?" Now this made her confused.  
  
" _Correct. Your journey to guide the souls that will bring back the light."_ There was a bubble of light flashing beside him now, when it popped; it showed the X-Blade that she saw in a dream when she first became Kingdom Hearts, the one she was supposed to protect. " _The reason why you became Kingdom Hearts, is because it thought of you as worthy to protect it. Your thoughts and intentions are full of light, the reason why you were the only one that survived the Keyblade War that killed your parents."_  
  
"Your saying that my parents -" She started, trying to remember their faces. "- were also corrupt?"  
  
_"At first, they were. But then they realised that you had entered the battlefield, and their thoughts became lighter."_ He replied.  _"Your task, as the true X-Blade's protector, is to take it and hide it as you guide the souls of light."_  
  
"So where am I going?" She asked. "Who are the ones I need to guide?"  
  
_"Their names are The Sky, The Land and The Sea..."_  
  
Sora, Riku, and Kairi.


End file.
